


New Beginning

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [78]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, but the old people sex does happen after this fic, old people sex, well this doesn't contain old people sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Prompt: au where m/s met in an old age home





	New Beginning

Dana Scully settles into her usual bench with a soft grunt. The pain in her joints has gotten worse lately. The pain in her soul is just as bad.

Her retirement home overlooks the ocean, it’s one of the reasons she chose it. The sunsets are beautiful.

It feels like every day she’s just waiting for her next visitor. Tomorrow she’ll get a visit from Loral, her niece. The next day Matty and his children will be stopping by.

It’s not that she doesn’t love her nieces and nephews and their families but she wants more.

After being forced to retire from medicine she has been searching for meaning. Her cell phone rings and she reaches for it quickly, knowing it is her son on the other end. Her only child.

It was the 90s, it had been years since she left Daniel after he asked her to quit her career and have a baby. After a few years, she was finally ready for a baby but needed a partner. No one was to be found. She dated around casually but could never quite fit with any of the men she met. So when her mother professed her desire to move to California Dana decided a change would be good for her as well.

The night before she left she met a man in a bar. To this day she can see his face, so special and handsome. His name, however, has always eluded her.

The man in the bar who swept her off her feet and made love to her like a dying man would also be the father of her baby.

Later Dana would say it was fate. Something must have been wrong with the condom, she’d forgotten the pill, but she’d never be sure.

Either way she was always grateful to the handsome stranger for her son.

“Hi, honey.” Dana says as she picks up the phone.

“Hey mom, I only have a couple minutes.”

He always did only have a couple minutes. William spent his days jetting around the country chasing after monsters and serial killers in the FBI and he rarely had time for his mother. Though he was always a loving son he had a restless spirit that caused him to wander and get lost in his own thoughts. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to his mom he just forgot to call.

She understood though and loved the relentless spark in him.

And loved him more than anything in the world.

A few minutes is all she needs.

After getting off the phone Dana watches the sunset and prays for her family.

For her sister and brothers and all of her nieces and nephews, and especially for her son.

The bench creaks as someone joins her and startles her out of her prayer.

“Is this seat taken?” A man asks, already sitting.

Dana sighs, “No feel free.”

Truth be told she didn’t have many friends in the retirement home and she’d really been hoping for some time alone to read and pray.

“Hi, I’m Mulder.” The man says, not catching any of her silent signals calling that she wants to be alone.

“Dana.” She answers and looks at him.

And she knows who he is right away because she sees the same eyes in the face of her son.

“Oh, my God.” She whispers, her hand going limp in his.

His eyes widen before he smiles.

“I know you.” He utters softly and she shakes her head in amazement.

“You remember a one night stand from 30 years ago?” She questions with a soft laugh.

“Well so do you.”

Dana nods and looks away, wondering what to say next.

“I looked for you. Went back to the same place. All I could remember was Dana and there were so many in D.C. eventually I gave up, figured you’d find me if you wanted to.”

She laughs, “I was so drunk that night. I fled you apartment and went straight to the airport. It was my last night in D.C. before moving to California. I remembered nothing but your face. Visited years later but… Washington is a big city.”

He nods and takes her hand.

“It’s Scully by the way, Dana Scully.”

They both laugh.

“Well good then Scully, next time you vanish I can find you.”

They sit in silence for a while watching the sunset.

“You have a son.” She says it out of nowhere after she realizes that there is no easy way to break such news.

He stares at her. His face is covered in wrinkles but he still has a rugged handsomeness about him. He must be pushing 80 but Scully still feels a flutter in her belly at the intense look in his eyes.

“He has your eyes. It’s why I remembered you so well. I saw your face every day for 20 years.”

He looks at their hands then and smiles.

“I moved into this place yesterday and figured that it signaled the end of my life.” He chuckles and looks at her.

His creased hand meets her lined cheek and he brushes his hand over her lips.

“But I feel like this might be a new beginning.”

They kiss then as the sun sets and Scully has a feeling this is a new beginning for her as well.


End file.
